killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Shotgun
The Hunting Shotgun (or HS) is a weapon in Killing Floor. It is a Power weapon. Overview The Hunting Shotgun is a powerful double barrel shotgun. A single blast can do 500 damage if all of the pellets connect. The only problem is that the gun needs to be reloaded between shots, making the user vulnerable for a second or two. Each shot uses two rounds of ammo, meaning that it can be shot 60 times before ammo runs out. It uses its own ammo source, the 12 Gauge Hunting Shells, instead of sharing shells with the Shotgun. Pairing the Hunting Shotgun with the Support Specialist perk makes it do as much damage as a LAW rocket. Support also makes the gun reload faster. Enemies killed by the Hunting Shotgun count towards earning the Support Specialist perk. Tactics *The Hunting Shotgun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. A single blast can kill a Scrake if some of the pellets hit his head, even without the Support Specialist perk. *When combined with the Support Specialist perk, the HS is one of the most effective crowd control weapons in the game. One shot can wipe out four or so Clots in one hit, or easily wipe out two Gorefasts. For late game crowd control, nothing beats a Hunting Shotgun with the Support Specialist perk. *Go for headshots when using the Hunting Shotgun on Scrakes and Fleshpounds. A few pellets hitting the head can do a significant amount of damage. *Works great as a secondary weapon for many weapon builds. For example, a Hunting Shotgun can be used to take out Scrakes when using the Bullpup as a primary weapon. *The Hunting Shotgun is the perfect companion for the LAW. It can wipe out any enemies that get too close for the LAW to be useful and helps conserve LAW rockets for big targets, like Fleshpounds and Sirens that aren't screaming. *The LAW and a Hunting Shotgun are a great combo for taking out a Fleshpound. Have one teammate fire a LAW, then fire the Hunting Shotgun at the enemy's head. The sheer amount damage taken from most of the pellets hitting his head will kill the Fleshpound. *The Shotgun and Hunting Shotgun work well together. Use the Hunting Shotgun to take out groups of enemies, then switch to the Shotgun to take out single enemies (except for the Scrake and Fleshpound). This helps conserve Hunting Shotgun ammo. *Keep a little bit of distance between enemies and you before firing if there are several enemies getting close. If you fire right when the enemies are in front of you, the survivors can run up and land a few hits while you're reloading. *Filling up a Hunting Shotgun from empty can cost a lot of money. To get around this, sell the Hunting Shotgun, then purchase it again. Doing this will make a refill from empty cost about 225 (Normal difficulty) or 300 pounds (Skilled difficulty). The amount of money is based on the money lost after selling a Hunting Shotgun for half price and then purchasing it again. Historical Differences 1.0 The Hunting Shotgun first appeared in Killing Floor 1.0. Each shot fires 10 pellets that do 80 damage each. If all of the pellets connect, it does 800 damage, meaning it can kill anything weaker than a Scrake in one shot. Its maximum amount of ammo is 50 and it shares ammo with the Shotgun. It costs 45 points to purchase, making it the second most expensive weapon in the game. The Hunting Shotgun is very powerful, but if purchased from a Weapon Locker and the player dos not hit "Complete", they will not get the gun, but it will still take away their points. Killing Floor 2.0 Killing Floor 2.0 slightly nerfed the Hunting Shotgun. Each pellet now does 70 damage, but 10 pellets are still fired per blast. It now uses it's own shells instead of sharing shells with the Shotgun. It costs 450 pounds to purchase a Hunting Shotgun. Killing Floor 2.1 Killing Floor 2.1 nerfed the Hunting Shotgun even more. A pellet does 50 damage and the maximum amount of ammo has been reduced to 46 shells instead of 50. These changes were carried over to Killing Floor 2.5. Killing Floor 2.52 Killing Floor 2.52 increased the amount of ammo held to 60. Gallery File:hs_25.png|Hunting Shotgun in Killing Floor 2.5. File:hs_2.png|Hunting Shotgun in Killing Floor 2.0. File:hs_1.png|Hunting Shotgun in Killing Floor 1.0. File:hsammo.png|Hunting Shotgun ammo. Category:Weapons